


Why Won’t You Love Me?

by Daisy1600



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE THIS MOVIE A LOT, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pining, Slight crack in the supermarket, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: It’s been a year since Eddie and Venom have become one. An entire year that Eddie’s been pining after the Symbiote he called his companion, when the human forgets to bring reusable bags to the supermarket one day and Venom offers to help him out.Que old-married-couple bickering and some not-not talking about feelings!





	Why Won’t You Love Me?

It took until Eddie was already in line at the grocery store, basket of tater tots, Nutella, and other such necessities for both him and his companion Venom, to realize that he must’ve experienced a major brain fart to have forgotten one of _the_ most important things an adult needs to carry at all times. 

“Fuck! I forgot to bring bags. You know, again...” Eddie groaned, scrubbing at his face with one hand as he thought back on all the times he’s been called a loser, but how it really stuck with him when a certain someone called him one.

“ **Don’t worry Eddie, losers help each other out**.” His companion rumbled, a mischievous undertone lacing his words. 

Feeling a little apprehensive about what exactly Venom was planning on doing in public, at a grocery store that was _not_ their regular one, Eddie gnawed at his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to question the symbiote’s motive. 

“Oh no, whaddya planning on doing this time? Better not eat someone’s fucking head again.”

“ **That man was an asshole, Eddie. We’ve talked about this already.** ”

“Yeah, yeah I know that, Ven. I just don’t want you to think you can go ‘round doing that to every douche nozzle that crosses our path.” Eddie murmured, though it seemed the passerby as well as the other people in line in front and behind him had heard him doing what must’ve looked like talking to him-fucking-self. Great. 

But, it was probably a good thing Eddie was getting comfortable doing it more often since when he was too embarrassed to, it made his companion feel really lonely and get pissed off. Which was never a good thing mind you. 

“ **Well maybe I wouldn’t have to eat people if you would learn to take breaks and _feed us_ more often**.” Venom grumbled petulantly, alluding to the fact that ever since Eddie got his job back he’s been more or less neglecting his health. Which was not only bad for himself, but his companion as well. God knows Eddie doesn’t give a crap about taking five minute eating/bathroom breaks when he could be doing virtually _anything else_ instead, but... maybe Venom had a point. 

After all, all of his organs would begin failing once more if he didn’t take a goddamn McDonald’s break every twelve or so hours. And... maybe he also kinda hated the idea of unintentionally starving the person he loves and cares about most in his rather dreary life. 

Eddie pursed his lips, feeling his companion’s concern and... something else bleed into him and fill him with an acute sense of guilt, his hand immediately flying up to clutch at the sudden flare up of pain in his chest. “Well when you say it like that...”

“ **You need to start taking better care of us, Eddie. There’s only so much your body can take before it begins to shut down. And I would much prefer not having to watch you waste away before my eyes. Again**.” 

“Right.” The human swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping Venom hadn’t noticed the tears pricking at his eyes, while also knowing that he basically couldn’t hide anything from the symbiote. Including the fact that he isn’t exactly alright. Sure, he’s accepted the fact that he and Anne are over and that she’s with Dan now (who’s a genuinely great guy who as far as he knows, treats her right), but that doesn’t mean he’s over the emotional hurt that came with the situation.

Slowly but surely Venom’s beginning to mend his wounds. The scars on his heart. But there was just one problem. One issue that stood in the way of Eddie obtaining what he could only compare to pure bliss. 

For months he’s longed to feel the press of the symbiote’s lips against his own once more. Has laid awake on countless of nights trying to remember what it felt like to have his companion’s moist, skilled tongue slide along his and explore the expanse of his human mouth. 

And for some reason Venom never seemed to pay any mind to those thoughts that plagued Eddie night and day. Which meant one of two things. A) Venom was completely uninterested even though Anne said herself that the kiss was indeed _his_ idea, or b) he was still uninterested but wished to give Eddie his privacy. 

Either way it was a lose-lose situation. 

“ **Can I bite _his_ head off?** ” Said the deep voice in his head, accompanied by an internalized roll of the eyes. 

“What—“ Eddie started as he raised his eyes from the surprisingly clean linoleum floor, only to meet the gaze of what looked to be an essentially brain-dead cashier who kept calling ‘next’ in the most monotone voice Eddie had ever heard. “Oh. Right. No, Ven. The answer is no. We’ll be eating Nutella and tater tots tonight, not scrawny high school dropout. No offense.” He aimed the last part of the sentence at the cashier who merely blinked unevenly as his way of brushing aside the snide remark. 

“You’d be surprised by how often I get that,” the young man drawled before beginining to agonizingly slowly scan the basket full of items Eddie had none too gently dumped on the conveyor belt. 

“Well damn Ven, I still don’t have any bags to carry all our crap in, so I’d love to hear how you’re gonna help me out this time ‘round.” Eddie muttered as he stared at the rather... large pile of groceries sitting atop the counter. Was he really gonna have to sacrifice his dignity and dole out a few dimes to carry all his shit home? He sure hoped that wasn’t the case. 

“ **And as I said earlier, losers help each other out.** ” Is all his companion said before thick black tendrils shot out of Eddie’s hands and scooped up all of the groceries that rested atop the counter. Unsurprisingly, the more than likely stoned cashier wasn’t phased one bit and once again blinked slowly and unevenly before telling the human what his total was. 

“Uh, Ven, buddy, I kinda need this to grab my wallet,” Eddie chuckled nervously, shaking one hand slightly to try and get through to the symbiote. And then, all of a sudden, all the groceries from one of black ‘bags’ Venom had created out of himself were on the floor by Eddie’s feet and he had control over his hand once again. ”That’s not exactly what I had in mind, but it works.” Eddie shrugged, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and setting a couple of slightly wrinkled and torn twenty-dollar bills on the counter. 

“Oh and uh, keep the change, kid.” Eddie mustered up a small tight-lipped smile at the cashier before Venom scooped up all the groceries and they headed out the door. Little did they know (or care, really) everyone in line behind them had gone slack-jaw at the events that had unfolded before them. 

***

After walking home in the cold, blustery weather they’ve been experiencing lately, Eddie managed to unlock his apartment while still ‘holding’ both bags of groceries. God he loved Venom. He really should thank him more often. Well, verbally at least. He did it mentally often enough. 

After setting the food down on the kitchen island, Eddie quickly shrugged out of his cold, slightly damp sweatshirt on his way to the bedroom and grabbed the first shirt he found on the floor. He sniffed both armpits of the black Henley before deeming it to be fresh enough to marinate in for the remainder of the night, then took off his moist from dew, papery feeling jeans and slipped into some fuzzy pajama pants; shivering all the while. 

Venom had been oddly silent throughout the whole changing process and didn’t deign speaking until Eddie was trudging around the kitchen trying to put the newly purchased frozen food away before it thawed out completely. 

He was in the process of trying to rip open a corner of the the tough as _hell_ tater tot bag when his companion finally spoke, causing Eddie to jump in surprise and completely tear the bag open— the mini frozen bits of potato flying out and landing all over the floor. 

“ **You should have told me you were freezing to death, Eddie. I could’ve done something about it.** ” 

Sighing in exasperation, Eddie got down on his knees and blew on each individual tater tot before stuffing it back in it’s bag, then went on to dump them all on a baking sheet and shove them in the oven he’d yet to turn on. 

“For a guy who claims to know _everything_ I think and feel, you can sure be blind sometimes, Ven.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so aggressive but he just couldn’t keep hiding his feelings that should’ve been obvious to the symbiote by now. 

“ **And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?** ” There was hurt in Venom’s gravelly voice, accompanied by some pent-up anger and... frustration. 

“It means exactly what it sounds like, okay?” Eddie huffed, knowing that he was being utterly ridiculous and should stop before they got into a more heated argument. He busied himself with opening the jar of Nutella he’d purchased, but couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that there was something Venom wasn’t telling him. A secret he was keeping from his person. 

“ **As you may have noticed, I have been feeling rather... distracted as of late.** ”

“Yeah, no shit...” Eddie muttered, turning around to rifle through the utensil drawer for a butter knife. Still steaming with anger and annoyance at Venom’s ignorance, or even... lack of caring, Eddie gripped the knife tightly in his fist and jammed it straight into the open jar, being ripped out of his maelstrom of thoughts when the seemingly dull knife went straight through the bottom of the plastic jar and deep into the island. 

Fuck. 

He relinquished his hold on the knife and stumbled backwards a foot until his lower back slammed into the kitchen sink. He hissed at the sudden and intense pain that shot up his spine, calming slightly when he felt Venom’s warm presence soothe the area. 

“ **That’s it, you need to sit the fuck down before I _make you_ , Edward Brock.**” 

“Yeah, okay, fine, Mom...” he let out a shuddering breath, scrubbing at his face with the palms of his hands as he trudged out the kitchen and dropped down to the couch. “I’m... Fuck, I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick to you. I’ve just... I’m not okay, Ven. But you probably already knew that, seeing as you have to deal with me and my shit 24/7.” 

Feeling as though he were on the brink of tears, tears he’d never dare shed in front of anyone— and _especially_ not Venom, Eddie leaned forward, elbows resting atop his thighs with his head hanging between his slightly shaky knees. He told himself over and over in his head to _not cry_ , and as moisture began welling up in both his overly warm eyes he felt the silky, comforting presence of his companion travel up his body until he was encompassed in black up to the neck. 

The fact that Venom’s first instinct when he felt, saw, _knew_ that Eddie was about to cry was to wrap him up in bliss, hug him, hold him, be there for him... It was what finally broke the dam. Tears leaked out of his eyes, streaming down his face at a rate he hadn’t known was even fucking _possible_. He tried wiping them away but they just kept coming.

“ **Eddie...** ” His companion whispered, genuine concern leaking through his soft spoken words. “ **I... don’t know why, but when you’re sad it causes me physical pain. We symbiote’s aren’t known for being an empathetic species, but you’ve changed me. A year ago I was ready to demolish all of mankind, and then I met you. You made me realize that not all humans are worthless scum. Just most of them.** ” 

“Then why...” Eddie trailed off, blinking away an eyelash that got stuck in his eye. “Why won’t you...” the words ‘love me’ got caught in his throat but he knew Venom had heard them all the same. He had to. 

“ **But I do, Eddie,** ” Venom slowly encompassed the remainder of Eddie’s body, the black slowly crawling up to cover his neck, chin, lips... and last but not least; his cranium. “ **More than you’ll ever know**.” 

Feeling safe in the knowledge that his... companion was being truthful, Eddie allowed himself to be held by the one he held dearest to his bruised and bandaged heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has been begging me to write a Venom/Eddie fic for _ages_ , and I finally thought of something! I hope you all enjoyed it, and don’t hesitate to leave kudos and a comment letting me know your thoughts on it! :)


End file.
